A computer network is a collection of computers and other hardware interconnected by communication channels that allow sharing of resources and information. Communication protocols define the rules and data formats for exchanging information in a computer network.
In general, a bed is a piece of furniture used as a location to sleep or relax. Many modern beds include a soft mattress on a bed frame. The mattress may include springs, foam material, and/or an air bladder to support the weight of one or more occupants.